Kissed
Synopsis Mary Considers Ending Her Engagement To Francis. When England's armies threaten Scotland's borders, Mary asks King Henry for help, but he refuses. Tomás (Manolo Cardona), the son of the King of Portugal, proposes marriage to Mary, promising her aid against England if she'll abandon Francis and turn to Tomas instead. Francis puts Bash in jeopardy when he lets his feelings for Mary cloud his judgment. Plot A Scottish boy is out mending the fence by his home. He is interrupted, by a large English man. The little boy tells them he and his family are unarmed, but if he wants he can come in for breakfast. The man replies that they'll have to feed a whole army then. Nostradamus and Queen Catherine are away talking once more. Nostradamus has another vision saying that war will reach inside the castle walls. Mary Stuart and her ladies are down by the river discussing boys. Kenna says that boys their own age are too slow so they should all date men. Greer confesses she's never kissed anyone and Aylee seems to stay silent, as does Lola. Greer piped back up about someone she may get the chance to kiss, even hints at marriage. He's from Portugal, in the son of a king but a bastard so can more or less, do as he pleases. They are interrupted by Sara who informed Mary her uncle is in her chambers waiting for her. Claude de Guise awaits his niece in her room. They greet each other and he passes along letter from her mother, and cuts right to the chase. Claude informed Mary that the English have breached their Scottish borders and they need more men for their armies. Mary reminds her uncle that her and Francis are not yet wed and she is having some difficulties with the French. Claude de Guise reminds her that she is Queen of Scotland and it is her job to fix the situations. Mary goes and finds King Henry to request that he send her country some soldiers to help stop the English. However Henry will only agree to send supplies as he doesn’t want to waste his men, and he has no quarrel with the English. Mary tries to change his mind, but he refuses. She asks again for 8, then 6 companies of men, Henry politely changes the subject. Mary walks away frustrated and Francis tried to talk to his father before he runs after Mary. He promises to talk to his father to see if he won't send 6 platoons of men after all. LaterPrince Charles asks Mary to play with him and they both begin kicking around a large red ball. They end up a little ways into the forest and the ball gets kicked into a tree. Mary climbs up in her dress to get it out and when she turns around Charles has left. Her commotion brings Greer over along with Tomás of Portugal. Mary accidentally hits Tomas with the large ball when she throws it to the ground. Greer introduces them and explains Tomás is here on business with the French in trading. Mary asks them both to turn around so she can jump down, and when she does she knocks over Tomás again. She deeply apologizes and he promises Portugal surrenders to the Scottish. He soon has to leave and both ladies begin talking about him once he does. Greer tells Mary how much she likes him and this he likes her too. Since he seems to be stretching out his stay, possibly to be with her. She then tells her Queen how she's planned a picnic for them both that night at the Boating Party and hopes to get her first kiss too. Back at the castle Sebastian and Henry are fencing with each other, and look to have been doing so for a while as they are both sweaty. Francis interrupts them and Bash goes to grab a drink. Francis brings up the issue with Scotland and Mary once again. Telling his father to send men, Henry declines the offer again, Francis makes a deal. They will spare, and if Francis wins, Henry sends 6 platoons of men, and if Henry wins Francis won't bring up the issue again. Francis ultimately wins, but Henry still tells him no. Greer finds her way to the kitchen and begins instructing a young man on what she wants from him. Leith tells her he knows how to bake food, and she tells him she wants apple tart since strawberries aren't in season. Leith tells her he knows what he's doing 7 she can go. She asks who will read the list to him, and he smiles and tells her he's fine, and she reluctantly leaves the kitchen and its staff. Mary finds Greer in the kitchen still and nods for her to follow. Mary asks her why Tomás was in France again. She explains it was for lumber, so Mary decides to make a deal with Portugal since France will not help her. She offers their Scottish trees for lumber and in returns wants men to herself fend off England. He says he will consider this offer and they shall meet again. Meanwhile, Lady Kenna is off with King Henry again and they are making out agents a wall. They stop when it becomes evident that Kenna will only go so far with Henry. Later Mary meets up with Tomás again this time they are on horseback. Tomás explains to Mary he understand her situation and offers to add onto their bargain. He proposes to her. Mary says she is already engaged to Francis, and Tomás ask her why, since France will not even help her in her time of need. he also informs her that he will be the next King of Portugal as it has already been signed off by The Catholic Church and will be announced soon. He was born as bastard too, but as his father only has him, and a three-year-old grandson as an heir, he wants Tomás to be the next king. Mary talks to Aylee about her situation, unsure how to break it to Greer. It is a good deal, but unsure about Francis. She may never end up marrying Francis, and there is still no date for their wedding. And Scotland needs help soon. That evening at the dance, Catherine is off talking with Nostradamus, and King Henry is in a bad mood because Lady Kenna won't do as he wants. Kenna looks at Henry from across the room and smiles at him but he doesn’t respond as he’s not in the mood. Francis tries to talk to Mary again but she is annoyed with him and goes to sit with her ladies. Annoyed, Henry calls out Nostradamus in public and asks Nostradamus what he's always whispering in his wife's ear. Catherine tries to blow off the situation by coming over and sitting beside her husband, as he gets jealous at small things when he's unhappy. He asks if he can read tarot cards like a man in Prague. When Nostradamus says he can't, Henry encourages him to tell the fortune of Mary and her ladies. Nostradamus walks over to their table and asks them all to pick a card from the deck and have their questions ready. Lola asks if she will ever love again, and Nostradamus says yes, he tells Mary she will meet life with grace, but then has a deeper vision. Nostradamus than tells Greer she will fall in love with someone with a white mark, and the Aylee will never return to Scotland. Mary demands to know why he said that as he has upset their table. Henry inconvenienced that his picking at Nostradamus has not caused such uneasy in the room blows off the women's feelings. Catherine orders the musicians to start playing again while Mary confronts Nostradamus. Asking why he would say such things, what game he was trying to play. He told her that he does not control his visions, and that's all he knows about the dragon & the lion. Nostradamus blows Mary off and tries to leave again, but she keeps poking at him, thinking he is just twisted. Again Nostradamus tries to leave and finally succeeds. Francis comes over and takes Mary away to dance. Greer is trying to get Tomás' attention and asks about a small white scar on his check. He mostly ignores her before excusing himself. Francis and Mary begin a proper ballroom dance as he tries to explain himself to her. Bash watches on from the sidelines. They are soon interrupted by Tomás, who cuts in. Francis moved back to stand with his brother and seductive Portuguese music begins to plays. Tomás takes the lead getting very close to Mary as the move around in a fast and more adult way. Some of the women in the crowd look uncomfortable, while others look a little flushed. There is a lot of touching a spinning around before it ends. Greer is annoyed at Mary but is also very embarrassed and walks away from the party; Mary runs after her. Mary tries to apologize and Greer remembering her place tells Mary she simply not feeling well and tries to leave. As soon as she does, Francis shows up and mock congratulates her. Mary confesses Tomás has proposed to her and this annoys and upsets Francis. He accuses her of going behind Francis' back and she explains that her options are limited because Scotland needs help now. Later that night at the Boating Party Kenna is snubbed by King Henry as he get on his boat with another woman, and Kenna leaves upset. Bash and Francis both see what there father is doing. Mary is walking with Tomás and he expresses how happy he is to be with her. After his first wife he never thought he would love again. Greer is handed her picnic basket she requested earlier. Kenna returns to the castle and sees Bash, whom she seeks comfort from. Greer is caught by Leith in the kitchen crying. He doesn’t catch on right away and teases her until she breaks down crying. Kenna questions Bash about his father and he's not very interested in talking about him since it is his father. He does gives her some helpful advice, however. Francis interrupts his father on his date and calls him on what he's doing with Lady Kenna. He then more or less blackmails him to send men to Scotland. He agrees to send 6 companies of men and tells Francis to send Bash. Francis gets Bash and he tries to sober up before his ride by dunking his head in water. Francis reminds him to tell all 6 captains and ask if he's OK to ride before he gets on his horse. Greer is much happier now as she is smiling with the kitchen boy Leith while eating the food he made earlier. Greer tells him of her father's wishes for her and must marry up. Leith suddenly kisses her and Greer gets upset, reminding him of his post and hers. Francis comes to Mary and tells her the good news and they hug. Francis tells her she may still be better off with Tomás as he doesn’t know when they will marry. She tells him she'd rather have hope with him. The next morning Mary wakes Greer up with a cup of coffee. They both apologize, and make up. Mary confesses she's never been kissed either, and Greer confesses she just has been. The rest of the girls come into the room and Mary says she'll send for breakfast. Greer gets up and suggests that she does it. Greers gives the baker their request, and as he politely tells her 'he'll take care of it', Greer sneaks a peak at Leith. He greets her and she blushes and leaves. While he’s kneading bread he rubs his cheek and gets a white flour mark on it. In The Throne Room, as Francis is explaining to Mary the battle strategies they have in place for Scotland, their attention is drawn to outside with yells. He opens the window to see his brother, Bash, injured. Bash is rushed to Nostradamus. He looks at his wounds and assesses the situation. Catherine realizes Nostradamus’ predictions have come true. Bash tries to tell his father who has just arrived that they were ambushed. In the hallway Henry orders Mary to wait, he tells his Son that this is his fault, but this is a cheap lesson. Francis can't rule with his heart or he could end up losing France when he is older. He left upset and Catherine talks to her husband, reminding him that this wasn't because of war, as he was ambushed. He agrees but wants Francis to learn a lesson from this. Mary goes after Francis and tries to help him, but he's too upset over his brother. Francis tells Mary to wed Tomás as he can no longer help her. He kisses her goodbye and tells her she must do what is right for her country. Mary goes to Tomás' chambers and tells him he'll have to teach her Portuguese. They both watch his ships leave for Scotland as he takes her hand. Mary repeats Nostradamus's vision when she sees that the Dragon is Tomás' symbol. Quotes Nostradamus: That's all I was given, you know no more that I. Serving the truth at court is a crooked path. Sebastian: Why don’t you dance like that? Prince Francis: Shut up! Queen Mary: Complicated? People will be dying soon, isn’t that complicated enough?! Queen Catherine: I love this Portugal music! KEEP PLAYING! Greer: You knew how important this was to me. It just wasn’t important to you. Tomás of Portugal: So you see, I can leave my heart at your feet. And my country as well. Prince Francis: I think we both know my mother, and Diane have a way of making life very difficult when they wish. Even for a King. King Henry: Win or lose, you will answer for it. That's what kings do. King Henry: Well that’s what Kings do. We make promises to everybody. And whatever works for the realm we keep. Otherwise, it never happened. Lesson for today. Notes * Greer's father, Robert Norwood mother and sisters; Ellen Norwood, Ainsley Norwood and Colleen Norwood were all mentioned, but do npt appear. * Mary Stuart received her first kiss, and it was from Prince Francis. * Greer receives her first kiss from the Kitchen servant, Leith Bayard. * Though never stated it is presumed Lola's first kiss was from Colin MacPhail. * Kenna's first kiss is not revealed. * This marks Tomás of Portugal and Leith Bayard's first appearances. * Mary introduced Greer to a new beverage, Coffee. **The cost of war will reach inside the castle walls kissed. **The lion will fight the dragon on the field of poppies Hearts and Minds. ** (to Lady Lola) You'll meet a dark handsome stranger. Be wary of facury. Long Live The King. ** (to Mary Stuart) Life will offer many challenges, you will meet them with grace. kissed. ** (to Greer) You'll fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face. kissed. ** (to Lady Aylee) You'll never go home. Fated. ** Also see; Tomás and Mary and Greer and Leith Trivia * The scenes between Greer and Leith were all shot in one day. * This marks Jonathan Keltz' first appearance. * Adelaide Kane wore a Custom Made Dress by the costume department at the ball. * Kissed is 1/3 episodes in Season One with no on-screen casualties. Historical Notes * Leith Bayard the kitchen boy stated that he could read, which is an extremely rare ability for a 16th-century kitchen staff member. * Leith is a Scottish name, and place. Characters |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Jenessa Grant | colspan="2" | Lady Aylee |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Shawn Doyle | Claude de Guise | |- | Manolo Cardona | Tomás of Portugal | |- | Jonathan Keltz | Leith Bayard | |- ! colspan="3" | Cameos |- | Peter Dacunha | colspan="2" | Prince Charles |- |Katy Grabstas | colspan="2" | Sara D'Piro |- Videos Related Pages Pages relating to Kissed are the following: • Fashion • Tomás and Mary • Greer and Leith • Fashion Guide - Season One • Behind the Scenes • TV.com Reviews • Social Media Reviews Category:Episode Category:Season 1